Christmas Chaos
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: A Christmas Carol type story featuring my Sonic FC "Isis the Cat" in the role of Scrooge I wrote in 2011 and didn't publish it until now. Also featuring certain characters as the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future! Which characters? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading this, I the author must tell you that this story too takes place in my Sonic AU "Sonic Superstars" and will make references to it, one of the stories being "Sonic's Halloween Havoc" (the story that this one takes place right after).

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and people were rushing through the streets of Emerald Town. Among those people were Amy who was in her Winter Olympics outfit and her best friend Cream the Rabbit in her winter clothes and her pet chao Cheese. Following from a reasonable distance behind was Isis the Cat in her winter clothes with her hands in her pockets and her usual scowl and frown. Then the girls saw Antoine who was headed back to Freedom HQ in Green Hill with a stack of wrapped gifts. "You need any help with those?" Amy asked. "No eet's fine Amy", he said then noticing Isis behind them. "Eep! Isis ees following you!" he said. "I know. She's coming with me and Cream to the mall", Amy said unhappily. Antoine was shocked. "Only becuase Sonic told me we should 'get to know each other more'", explained Amy. "Oh...figures", is all Antoine said and continued on his way. But as he passed by Isis, trying to avoid eye contact with her, she gave him her spooky glare and scared him making him dash off almost making the presents fall. Amy nor Cream noticed.

They finally arrived at the mall where it was packed. Isis gagged at all the Christmas decorations and Christmas tunes that were being played. "I can't believe Sonic made me come here...and with you TWO of all people..." she said grouchily. Amy ignored her not wanting to let the little sourpuss bring down her's and Cream's Christmas spirit. They walked around the mall looking at the stuff on display in the shop windows. Then Amy spotted a wonderful pair of red sneakers. "*Gasp*! That's the PERFECT gift for Sonic!" she gasped and hurried to buy them.

Once they were bought, the girls made their way to the center of the mall where Santa Claus was. On their way, they run into Leon Lightfoot, one of Bunnie's nephews. "Amy! Cream!" Leon said happy to see his friends. "Hi Leon! It's nice to see you again!" Amy greeted. "Hello Leon", Cream and Cheese greeted kindly. "And, hi Isis", Leon greeted sweetly with a dreamy look on his face. "Buzz off nerd. It's bad enough I'm stuck with these dames", she crossed her arms. "Don't listen to her Leon. We're on our way to see Santa Claus and you can come if you want", Amy offered. "Oh would I!" Leon agreed much to Isis' dismay.

When they got there, they saw a really long line for Santa Claus. Isis already irritated enough wasn't going to spend another minute with Amy, Cream or Leon. "I am NOT waiting an hour just to see a fat guy. Come on Cream so we can get this over with", Isis said grabbing Cream's wrist and shoved her way through the line of people. "I can wait", Cream said but Isis didn't listen. When they made it to the front, a short penguin in an elf costume had seen them short-cutting. "Hey kid, wait your turn like everyone else", he told them. "I'm not going to waste an hour of my life just for the bunny kid to talk to a fat guy who doesn't exist!" Isis told him pushing him aside. Cream got out of the cat's grip. "It's ok Isis. I can wait patiently. Besides, it's not fair to all the people in line", Cream said looking at all the upset people in line and at an upset polarbear dressed as Santa Claus.

Isis became more infuriated. "Forget this! I didn't want anything to do with this stupid holiday in the first place!" she shouted and stormed away. Leon seeing her leave, followed her. "Get away from me before I claw your flesh off!" Isis threatened the rabbit. "Before you go, I want to show you something", Leon said and took out a mistletoe from his pocket and held it above between him and Isis. "What the?" Isis said looking at it then saw Leon trying to kiss her. She punched his lights out and made her way through all the people in the mall and the busy streets.

* * *

I know it's not Christmas yet, but I couldn't wait to post this.

Isis & Leon (c) Me

Amy, Cream & Cheese (c) SEGA


	2. Warnings

She was glad to come home to her spooky home, Black Moon Manor, where there wasn't anything too Christmasy in her home because she didn't allow it. There was only a partially burnt Christmas tree and five stocking hanging from it. She passes by her older brother Razor's room where he's just lying on his bed listening to heavy metal music. Isis enters her room and plays video games, specifically her favorite one "Zombie Slashers". While she was playing, the TV suddenly turned off on its own. Isis wasn't happy about that. "Didn't I already tell you ghosts not to bother me when I'm playing video games?!" she yelled up at the ceiling. Then the Bandana and Bowtie Ghosts manifested in her room. "We didn't touch your stuff I swear!" said the Bandana Ghost. "Yeah, we were playing darts up in the attic", said the Bowtie Ghost. Isis glared at them for a moment. "Fine", she said with the spirits sighing in relief and floated up disappearing into the ceiling.

Then she heard sinister laughter and looked at her TV screen. A blurry figure appeared in it and slowly made itself clear. Isis' eyes widened with surprise for it was none other than the Grim Reaper! "I am here to reap your little kitten soul! Hahahaha!" he continued laughing sinisterly. Isis was unrattled by his sudden appearence and stared at him with a deadpan half-lidded look. "Really?" she asked with no emotion. Grim stopped laughing and seeing her emotionless reaction reminded him of a certain blonde-haired little girl who appeared in a thought bubble over his head. "Fine, ya got me mon. I'm just here to tell you that tonight, you will be visited by three spirits that will change your dark little life...FOREVER! Mwahahaha!" Grim laughed sinisterly once more. "I already have two idiot spirits living in my house who can't even change a light bulb!" she told him. "No, not them! I'm talking about the three Ghosts of Christmas Time! They will appear to you in the form of someone you recognize", corrected Grim. "Whatever", is all Isis said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I've warned you, you little brat!" Grim said as he disappeared from her TV screen.

"Well that was stupid", she said as she went up to the attic where she found the two ghosts playing pool now. "Hey floating dimwits what's with the Jamaican Grim Reaper act? That was NOT funny", she asked. "What are you talking about? We didn't pull anything like that", the Bandana Ghost replied. "And why should I believe you?" Isis asked. "We swear we didn't do anything this time!" the Bowtie Ghost exclaimed. "Hmmm...Guess you guys are right", said Isis. "We are?" asked the Bandana Ghost. "Yeah. You two bobbleheads could never pull off a prank as good as that", she said with a smile. The Bandana Ghost steamed up at her comment and was about to strangle her for insulting them like that as she turned around to exit the attic but the Bowtie Ghost held him back discouraging him for they know Isis is a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Isis comes home and is warned about what is to come. I bet you all know who made a brief crossover appearence in this chapter which is also a reference to who Isis is based off of ;)

Isis & Razor (c) Me

Bandana & Bowtie Ghosts (c) SEGA

Grim Reaper (c) Maxwell Atoms & Cartoon Network


	3. Christmas Past

Later, Isis dressed into her dark purple pajamas with an image of a skull on it and went to bed, ignoring the Grim Reaper's warning. It wasn't until midnight when her sensetive cat ears picked up sounds in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up on her bed scanning her room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she growled and put her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep. "Yo wake up!" said a familiar voice that caused Isis to jump out of her bed and hit the ceiling. When she landed on her bed, she stood up putting her fists up. "Whoever did that is going to be in a world of pain!" she threatened looking around her room ready to confront whoever woke her up. But who she saw caught her off guard.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog who was wearing a Santa Claus outfit and appeared to be glowing with a blue aura around him similar to the Earth's atmosphere. Isis was confused. "Sonic?! What are doing in my house?!" she interrogated. "I'm not Sonic. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Fast...er, I mean Past!" he replied. "Stop messing with me Sonic. I don't know how you got into my house or why you're glowing like a stupid light but you're going to get out and let me sleep or else!" Isis threatened once more. "Alright, you asked for it kid", said Christmas Past as Isis' window flew open letting the cold, winter air blow in and blow her curtains really hard. The kitten was shivering. "Wh-what did you do that for?! Now you're gonna g-get it Sonic!" Isis' teeth chattered from the cold.

"C'mon kid, let's go for a ride!" beckoned Christmas Past as he had half his body out the window. Isis was under her blankets and refused. "I'm waaaaiiiiting!" Christmas Past said impatiently. Isis still refused. The glowing spirit smirked as Isis rose above her bed and levitated to Christmas Past. She floated in front of her window and the spirit. "Glad you finally decided to come. Not like you had much of a choice anyway", he chuckled. "Put me down!" demanded Isis. He ignored her pleas and took her wrist and went out the window into the freezing night. "Where are you taking me?" Isis demanded from the Sonic doppelganger. "Your past where else?" he replied. "My past?" she asked with wide eyes as they entered a portal of bright white light.

They were now in a hospital room. They were standing besides a female light black cat in a hospital gown sitting up on a hospital bed with a male gray cat sitting on a stool besides her on her other side. Isis recognized them. "My parents...?" "Right. This is where you were brought into the world", said Christmas Past. She moved closer to her mother and saw she was holding a baby white kitten wrapped in a pink blanket. "That's me...?" she said. "Yes, we have that established", said Christmas Past. Isis stared at them. "They look so..." she began. "...Happy?" Christmas Past finished her sentence. "Of course they were. You were their first and only daughter". "But it's time to move on!" exclaimed Christmas Past as the hospital room faded into her house.

She saw herself still as a baby but now she was months old. Isis remembered this as one of the first few days her family finally reclaimed their old home, Black Moon Manor from their old enemies/rivals, the goody two-shoes Star family who had taken their old family home in the 1800s after their pyromaniacal ancestor was executed and the Angelblood family had to fight for a long time to get the house back. She also remembered this as her first meeting with the ghosts who already were inhabiting it as their own. "This is when your 'personality' first shown", said Christmas Past. While baby Isis was sitting on the couch sucking on her pacifier, two ghosts appeared with the Bandana Ghost on her right side and the Bowtie Ghost on her left. They took her pacifier out of her mouth wanting to hear her cry thinking it would be funny. But instead of crying, she growled menacingly at them and attacked them, successfully retrieving her pacifier. Isis laughed remembering this. "Even as a baby, they knew who was boss around here!" Then her surroundings faded away

Now they were in the Emerald Town's local graveyard "Emerald Town Cemetary". They saw a 3 year-old Isis sitting on a lonely tombstone up on a hill that belonged to her pyromaniacal ancestor looking down on the graveyard as if she ruled over it. "This is when you first met the only creature on Mobius that would be your closest friend..." said Christmas Past. Young Isis saw hands penetrate the ground and watched in curiousity. Zombies rose from the ground moaning as they marched towards the cemetary's entrance. But before they reached the entrance, she saw a pale coyote boy a year older than her in blue overralls holding drooping flowers in his hands. "Where ya'll goin'?" he asked the zombies who just moaned at him. Isis went over to him. "If you try to stop the zombies from leaving I'm going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk ever again!" she threatened him. The coyote didn't understand. "Do you know where mah granneh's grave is? Ma told meh ta give these to 'er and ah always forgit where it is", he had a Southern accent. Isis took immediate notice to his low IQ. "Hey weirdo. Wanna see the zombies go into town with me?" she asked. "Oh would ah?!" he accepted excitedly dropping the flowers as he followed Isis out of the graveyard.

* * *

We get to see who our first Christmas ghost is and he takes Isis down memory lane. Also, "Angelblood" is Isis' surname but she's mostly referred to as just simply "Isis the Cat".

Isis, Amber, Alex & Aris (c) Me

Sonic the Hedgehog/Ghost of Christmas Past, Bandana & Bowtie Ghosts (c) SEGA


	4. Christmas Present

Isis found herself back in her own bed. "Was that all a dream? Well at least it's good to know I haven't changed...neither has Aris", she yawned as her head hit her pillow. She didn't get very much sleep when she was awakened by another voice. "Hey get up kid. I got a schedule to keep here", said a teenage feminine voice. Isis ignored it and put her pillow over her head to block it out. "I don't want to do this but you leave me with no choice..." The figure sighed as she kicked Isis out of her bed. The kitten immediatly got up standing in a karate pose. She saw a red vixen in a feminine Santa Claus outfit. Isis didn't immediatly recognize her. "I don't know who you are fox freak but you're going to join Emerald Cemetary when I'm through with you!" challenged Isis. "Try me kitty!" the vixen accepted. They fought each other surprisingly not waking up anyone else in the house. Isis was about to win. "I gotta admit foxy, you have skill, but this is the end of the line for you!" she said as she was going to finish off the fox. But she stayed sitting on the floor with an evil smirk and snapped her fingers as Isis charged at her and suddenly froze in mid-air. She got up and snapped her fingers again unfreezing Isis who fell to the floor making a loud thud. "What is it with you ghosts and you're pyschokinetic powers? You're gonna pay for this!" Isis cursed. "Whatever kid. You're wasting my time!" the vixen said irritated. Isis then realized something."Wait, the Grim Reaper said you ghosts will come to me as people I know. Now I know who you are. You're Fiona! That fox that helped me defeat my ancestor Scarecrow on Halloween", Isis realized. "I dunno what you're talking about. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present which means I control the 'now' and get what I want the moment I want it. And I want you to stop annoying me and wasting my time!" Right after she said that, Isis' room turned into her living room.

She saw her parents sitting on the couch drinking tea nervously with Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette and Merida Coyote sitting on the couch across from them drinking tea too separated by the coffee table that occupied the space between them. "What the heck is this?" Isis asked Christmas Present. "Leon's aunty and Aris' mommy are having a 'friendly' chat with your folks...about YOU", she answered. "Why me?" Isis asked. "Just shut up and watch the conversation. "Now to git down to the ordah of business heah", Bunnie said setting down her tea on the coffee table. "Is it true that yo li'l kitten is...EVIL?" Bunnie asked them who were shaking nervously. "Now wh-why would you think th-that?" Alex stuttered nervously. "You can't fool 'ol Merida. I've seen that wee demon lassie pound on me little Aris like he was a nail!" Aris' mother said with her Scottish accent. "She did wut now?" Bunnie asked then turned back to Amber & Alex. "Look, ah'm jus' tryin' to ask ya'll niceleh if yo daughtah is *ahem* evil 'cuz mah li'l nephew's friend Amy Rose tells me that she *ahem* physically hurts him", Bunnie pretended to clear her throat not wanting to say her own sentence. The two felines glanced at each other nervously staying silent. Then Alex finally replies, "Isis i-is the most sweetest a-angel of a d-daughter anyone could ever a-ask for..." he read nervously from an index card starting to sweat. Bunnie and Merida looked at him with befuddled looks. Amber looked at the clock. "Oh is it that late already?" she falsely asked as she pushed the two women out of her home. "It's too bad you can't stay longer so goodbye!" she said quickly shutting the door on them. The women looked at each other with even more puzzled looks and question marks over their heads. "I knew they were trooble the minute I laid me eyes on this creepy place", said Merida. Isis stared with a scowl grinding her teeth at the two women. "You see kid. Your parents care for you deep down, even if they don't show it often. But I think it's because they're scared of you", said Christmas Present. Isis looked at her parents as they sighed in relief and calmed down. "Ok, it's time to move on!" announced Christmas Present as she snapped her fingers and their surroundings faded into the Green Hill Freedom Fighters Headquarters.

It was nicely decorated with Christmas decorations with a tree in the corner and many presents under it. There was Sonic, Sonia, Blaze, Amy, Sally, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, Leon Antoine and Bunnie. Sonic was on the couch talking with his girlfriend Blaze, his twin sister Sonia and friend Amy. Vanilla, Antoine, Bunnie and Leon were cooking dinner while Sally, Tails and Cream watched Christmas cartoon specials on TV on the other couch. "Hey Amy, didn't you invite Isis to our Christmas party?" Sonic asked her. "Asking that sour apple would be like asking a vampire to a bloodless blood drive! She would've put us all in a sour mood! Why do you care if she even comes or not?" Amy responded harshly. "Because she's my friend, even though she may not realize it. Besides, even someone like her shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone!" Sonic replied defensively. "She has her own family", Amy retorted. "If you ask me, zat child sends chills up my spine!" Antoine said overhearing the conversation. "A lot of things send chills up your spine Ant!" Sonic said to him. "Sorry sugah hog, but ah hafta agree with sugah 'Twan heah", Bunnie said agreeing with her husband. "I personally believe she has the potential to become evil if she isn't already", Sally said. "You said it sistah. Ah think she's a bad influence on that pooah coyote boy Aris and mah li'l Leon", she said turning to her nephew. "Leon sweeteh, ah don't undahstand what you can possibly see in that li'l menace of a gal!" "Well Aunt Bunnie, I think deep down, she isn't as bad as everyone thinks she is", Leon responded to his aunt's harsh words. "Isn't so bad? That cat is rotten to the core!" Amy told him. "I have to admit, she is kinda spooky", admitted Tails. "You all shouldn't be talking about Isis that way, even though most of it's true, especially on Christmas Eve!" Cream shouted upset. "Cream's right. Let's not allow one grim Mobian ruin our Christmas spirits!" Amy said getting mostly everone to agree.

"Is that what they all really think of me?" Isis asked Christmas Present. The vixen nodded. "Then they're all gonna pay for their insults!" Isis bursted in fury. "I thought this would definitely help you realize the error of your ways or something along those lines", said Christmas Present. "Well you thought wrong..." said Isis with a pure evil tone. "Well you better realize something 'cuz I don't get paid for stinkin' kids like you to keep their rotten attitudes!" the ghost yelled at her. "You're not the boss of me", Isis growled crossing her arms and glaring at her. "If I didn't have to leave right now, I'd strangle you!" Christmas Present said as she and Freedom HQ disappeared.

* * *

The Ghost of Christmas Present isn't going to take any of Isis' crap :D

Here, we also take a glimpse into what the other Mobians really think of Isis and it's not positive stuff :( Would you agree with them? Let me know in the reviews! (It's ok if you do, I won't be offended).

Isis, Leon, Amber, Alex & Merida Coyote (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA, Archie Comics & DiC Entertainment


	5. Christmas Future

She looked around her room. Nothing. "Maybe I can finally get some sleep", she said sighing with relief. "Think again you arrogant little brat!" echoed an evil voice. "Oh great...Another stupid Christmas ghost..." she moaned in annoyance. Then a figure in a black hooded cape that concealed his entire body approached her. "How dare you insult the Ghost of Christmas Future!" he told her. Upon the mention of which spirit he was, Isis became immedialty interested in him. "The 'Ghost of Christmas Future' huh? Well, what are you waiting for? Show me MY-" she was cut off by the ghost, "As you desire, miserable feline..." he chuckled sinisterly as he quickly flipped his cape that engulfed her entire room and turned it into a desolate city. The buildings were torn apart and the streets were filled with rubble and fire with no signs of life whatsoever.

"What happened here?" Isis asked actually liking the place. "Formerly Emerald Town, your birthplace. Don't recognize your own handywork when you see it?" Christmas Future asked. "It looks better in the future than it does in the present...Wait, what do you mean by that? Who did all this?" Isis wanted to know. The concealed figure pointed to a tall building that was still standing. Atop that building with her head held up high was...ISIS! But she was a lot older, around her mid to late twenties. She had a cybernetic left eye and a half cybernetic right arm and leg with a scar on her natural eye. Her left arm was entirely cybernetic but resembled knight armor. She now wore a black tank top with an image of a skull and crossbones with a scar similiar to her own and black rolled up pants with black combat boots. Isis was amazed with herself. "So I rule Emerald Town in the future?! Awesome!" Isis exclaimed joyfully. "Actually, you rule all of Sol Mobius with an iron fist and made Emerald Town its new capital..." the ghost said very eerily. Isis' heart almost stopped beating in joy. "But there is more...A small band of Sol Mobians strong enough to oppose you hid here. Strategically planning everyday of their worthless lives to put an end to your tyranny..."

Isis didn't like the sound of that and instead asked about how she managed to gain so much power. "I can only tell you a portion of the future. You see as a teenager you craved power and the first step you took to get it was slay the most powerful being on Mobius...Doctor Eggman. I cannot reveal HOW you completed that task. You were praised as a hero, receiving fame and gifts. You went along with it even convincing the Green Hill Freedom Fighters you have changed. But in reality, you were waiting for the right time to reveal your true colors. You claimed ownership to all Eggman's technology and gave yourself cybernetics. The right time you have waited for came when Mobius and Solaria merged calling it 'Sol Mobius' when Sonic the Hedgehog wed the princess of planet Solaria. You began your violent conquest and the Freedom Fighters and their offspring tried stopping it. But with your new power you crushed most of them. The King and Queen of Sol Mobius used the combined power of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds as a last-ditch effort to stop you. You obliterated them and the remaining resistance leaving only six members left. You became the overlord of Sol Mobius", he explained.

"Show me who these six weaklings are!" demanded Isis. "As you wish..." Then six Sol Mobians approached the building Overlord Isis was on who was glaring down at them. Isis recognized some of them. "Wait, is that-" but as if Christmas Future read her mind he said, "the worthless boy who once loved you, his only living relative, the offspring of the crimson vixen you had gotten along with and the offspring of the King and Queen". The two stood silent as the resistance group approached the building. "They'll never beat me as powerful as I am here", Isis smirked crossing her arms. "But that is where you are terribly wrong. A year from this point in time, a young traveller appears and aids the resistance in their efforts...It is HE who puts an end to your reign of tyranny..." he adds. Isis is outraged. "Let me see this idiot!" she demanded. "As you desire..." the ghost chuckles sinisterly complying and flips his cape once more engulfing their surroundings. Once his cape was covering him again, they are now on the rooftop and a thunderstorm is raging as lightning violently strikes and lights up the dark sky, wind violently blows and the rain is pounding on the earth.

She saw her older self lying on the ground unconscious with a silvery white hedgehog standing over her covered with bruises and bleeding cuts all over his body. "Behold! The one who ends your reign of terror!" Christmas Future laughed maniacally and his hood falls off revealing himself to be Mephiles the Dark. Then the scene fades away and Isis is surrounded by black nothingness.

* * *

The final Christmas spirit appears and he is just as sinister as Isis herself!...maybe even more.

The future that Christmas Future shows to Isis is based off of the Sonic Universe Silver Arc Saga comics from the Archie Comics. Also, the six remaining members of the resistance in this timeline are Leon Lightfoot, Scarlette Rabbot, Cutlass & Tracy (my fanchildren for Fiona Fox), Princess Sonia & Prince Manic (Sonic & Blaze's kids).

Isis (c) Me

The Ghost of Christmas Future/Mephiles the Dark (c) SEGA


	6. After The Visits

The Ghost of Christmas Future was gone leaving Isis alone on the rooftop with the violent weather still storming. She falls to her knees repeatingly screaming "No! No! NOOO!" not being able to handle her own future. Then her mind snaps and suddenly she wakes up in her bed seeing it is now morning. "That was the most disturbing dream I ever had in my entire life!" she said. She jumps out of bed and quickly changes into her winter clothes. ("If that's gonna be my future, I'll be prepared for that traveller and destroy him before he destroys MY future!") Isis thought as she rushed downstairs. "And to think those stupid ghosts wanted me learn something from that dream. Well I've learned nothing", she said to herself.

Her family was still sleeping and she left her home taking a wagon full of toilet paper with her. She arrived at Freedom HQ in Green Hill. She had a roll in her hand tossing it up and down. "How's this for a Christmas present losers?!" she said as she moved her arm back preapring to throw it to pay back the Freedom Fighters for what they said to her. She was stopped however when she heard a sweet, calm voice."*yawn* Isis? What are doing with all that toilet paper?" It was Cream who had barely awakened and heard her shouting from within Freedom HQ. Isis remembered that Cream actually liked her a little despite her evil nature. "Uh...just giving this to you to uh...donate to charity! Yeah, that..." Isis answered sheepishly giving the rabbit the roll she was about to throw and dashed out of there, for at that moment, she began feeling a warm and pleasant feeling inside which scared Isis immensely.

* * *

Well, Isis has learned nothing from this experience except what others think of her and what to do to prevent her defeat in the future. Hope this was enjoyable and Merry Early Christmas!

Isis (c) Me

Cream (c) SEGA


End file.
